Hero
by DaughterofAthena1234
Summary: Percy Jackson is a loser. Until something happens to him. He gains a good lean build, he gets the girl of his dreams and soon he moves into New York City. But when he is kidnapped by his father, Percy has to fight to keep his sanity. New villains arise, and new love blossoms between a certain hero and a certain writer. Can Percy save the day, or is he just another knock off?
1. Changes

**_So I was given the idea to write this. I don't know if you guys will like it, it's sort of childish but whatever. I really love super heroes and all that good stuff, so I hope you find a liking to my writing._**

**_Chapter One-Changes_**

**_Percy POV_**

**_10 years earlier-_**

I felt like my heart was going to beat straight out of my chest.

I could hardly breathe.

It felt like someone was jamming knives into his air pipes. I stumbled through my room, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. I ended up knocking over some things until I made it to my bed and dragged the blankets off with me as I lay on the floor.

"Percy? Are you alright?" I heard my mother's kind voice yell out to me.

"Y-yea I'm fine mom! Just, not feeling well." I hollered back to her. I tensed as I felt excruciating pain to my head. I laid there until I finally fell asleep from the pain.

The next morning I woke up, still on the floor.

I got up and walked to my mirror, feeling much better than I did the night before. When I looked in at myself, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

There I stood with perfect muscles, a perfect six pack, and perfect pecks. I flexed the muscles on my arm and they bulged out. "Whoa…" I muttered to myself.

For only a 14 year old this is pretty buffed up. I walked to my drawer and pulled on a blue sweater, along with black jeans. I then walked downstairs with my stuff, almost running into my mother.

"Ah, there you are Percy. Are you feeling any better?" She asked me. "Yea, I feel better than better." I told her even though it probably didn't make sense.

I kissed her on the cheek and said my goodbyes to her. "Okay have a good day!" She laughed to me. "Love you!" She said again and I answered her, "Love you too." I then made my way towards the school bus stop.

But, I walk too late. The bus was pulling out. I ran after it banging on the side of the bus with my fist. "Hey! Stop the bus! Stop the bus!" I yelled but everyone just laughed at me, until, of course, Rachel Elizabeth Dare told the bus driver to stop the bus for me.

I got on and walked to the back where Rachel and her boyfriend, Luke, sat.

I sat across from them.

I thanked Rachel and she smiled at me.

I have had a crush on Rachel since I was like, 8.

And I think she might like me too.

**_9 Years later-_**

"Say swim!" The photographer told us.

"Swim!" We all chorused back.

When he finished, Rachel ran up to me and gave me a big hug and kiss. "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed. I threw my arm around her shoulders and walked with her to my mother, but as we got closer to my mom, we ran into Luke.

"Sorry." I muttered to him. He glared at me, and then looked at Rachel with disgust. Like he couldn't believe she had the nerve to leave him. "Whatever, Jackson" He spit at us.

We continued until we got to my mother. "Hi Sally!" Rachel said to my mother, giving her a big hug. "Oh, hi my dear." My mother answered giving her a hug back.

I leaned in and hug my mother. "Oh, Percy, I can't believe you're all grown up." My mother said as she pinched my cheeks. "Mom." I complained laughing.

"Oh, hey Perce, I'll see you later. I need to go take my picture with the cheer squad!" Rachel said giving me a hug and running off with her friends.

I walked with my mom to the car. "I just can't believe dad wasn't here to see it." I said, slightly bitterly. "Oh… Its ok Percy, you got me." My mom said.

"And that makes me the luckiest son ever." I tell her. My mother laughs and we get into the car. "So," She began. "Where did you say you're heading off to tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm going to try for the city. With Rachel. We found this little apartment so was going to try for her acting career, and whatever career I can get into." I told her as I drove us home.

My mother nodded.

"And you won't forget your dear mother now will you?" She asked me. "How could I? Look, I promise when we start to settle down with jobs, we'll come and visit as often as possible." I told her.

She nodded.

Though she looked stressed about something. "What?" I asked her. "Nothing it's just. I don't really like the idea of you running off with Rachel, sure she's a sweet girl, but, she isn't someone you can trust to find a good sturdy job." My mother lectured.

I sighed and dropped the subject. I knew my mom didn't really take much of a liking for Rachel. Rachel never did have the manners to ever call my mom Ms. Jackson.

Or Percy's mom.

She just called her Sally.

My mom didn't like how she was unsophisticated. When we got back home I began to load the car up with my bags. Rachel came over some time after and we loaded my car with her stuff as well.

This was going to be a long, long drive.

**_Present Day (Or 24 years old)_**

**_Percy POV_**

"Let go of me! Let go!" I yelled to the hooded figures that were attacking me in an alleyway.

They pulled out a metal syringe and injected me with something that made me tired.

I then collapsed to the floor.

**_So?_**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Should I continue it?_**

**_I thought I should include Percy's past because it plays a huge leading factor in the choices that he makes, and the choices others make. I will apologize in advance to the people who think Percy's super power is to do with water. Complete opposite. I wanted to make this more exciting so Percy with have a power you would not expect. If it's too much trouble for you, you don't have to. But first one to guess Percy's two top powers gets A: A Cookie. B: An excerpt for chapter 3 once I write it. Or C: Gets to create their own super villain or super hero. Made up name and history all. Thank you and good luck!_**


	2. Light 'Em Up

**_Ok, now. Where was I? Oh yes. Percy being injected with some syringe, and passing out in a guy's arms. Yes, Percy, you sure are beast.(Reference to PJO: TLT movie) Ok so, I just uploaded first chapter and wanted to continue to write while I could so here ya go!_**

**_Chapter Two- Light 'Em Up_**

**_Percy POV_**

* * *

I was cold.

I could feel some steel bars holding me up on a metal table sat upright. I groaned as I looked around. I wasn't wearing a shirt so I was only in my black baggyish fitting jeans.

I looked around in panic.

The room looked like a scientists wonderland. I looked to the metal door as it slid open. They were dragging in more people. And for the first time, I actually noticed the other steal tables upright open for more people.

I glared at the people dragging in others like me.

One of them stopped in front of me and I spit in his face, literally.

He closed his eyes before the spit could get in his eyes. He wiped it off and looked at me impatiently. "This one's got spirit, I'll give him that." He muttered.

He had black hair and electric blue eyes, along with tan skin. When they got the other people pinned to the steel tables. They removed the bags over their heads.

The first one had brown curly hair, and a rasta cap on. He had tannish dark skin. And his legs were slightly broken looking, he was very scrawny, like he spent time in a wheelchair.

The next person was a guy with black hair like mine. He had olive toned skin and looked to be my height. He was also scrawny. The next was a girl with black long hair.

She had tanned skin, and looked punk rocker girlish.

Next was a guy with blond hair and he looked my height perfectly he looked slightly like the other girl but also different. He was lean like me. The next was a guy I recognized.

And then it hit me! It was Luke.

Scar and all.

After him was an elfish looking guy who was shorter than me. He had black hair and tanned skin. I looked around at the others again as they began to wake up.

All the scientists exited leaving me stuck in here with them. My black unruly hair fell into my eyes slightly. "What the hell?" The Hispanic elf asked as he struggled against the restraints.

"Where are we?! What's going on?!" The punk chick asked in desperation. I didn't bother struggling, I knew it was pointless. The others began to panic.

And soon I did too as a blue vapor was being sprayed into the room. We all were coughing as it seeped into our lungs. I suddenly felt stronger.

More powerful.

And it didn't hurt as much to breathe the vapor.

Well, I thought, I guess this is what it feels like to die. But suddenly the vapors stopped. I looked around and suddenly everyone looked stronger.

The girl grew muscles in her arms. All the guys had six packs like me. Only I felt stronger than them. I don't know why or how but I just did. I got a good look at everyone.

The girl had eyes like the guy I spit on. She looked oddly familiar as well. I just couldn't place her. I gave up on it as three men walked in. One was the guy I spit on, the other was a man who looked sort of just like me, only older, the final guy looked just like that other kid, that olive toned one.

Only also older.

"Wait…" I trailed off. "Dad?" I questioned. He smiled at me. "Yes my boy." He said. "What the hell is going on, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because, we could only do this expierement on you seven, we injected you with the beginning vial when you were younger. This was the final vapor to make sure everything is in order." He said.

"Now, we must test if it worked!" He said excitedly. He then pulled out a blow torch. He passed it to a scientist and they walked up to me. My eyes widened.

"Dad! What are you doing, are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled as I struggled against the steel restraints, and suddenly I was out of the restraints.

I broke through them. I got up wobbly. "Don't let him escape he might destroy New York!" The guy I spit on yelled. Then I was pounced on by people.

I knocked them off easily.

But the scientist with the blow torch aimed it at me.

Then he clicked the button.

The flames shot toward me.

And I thought, _this is it_.

But to my surprise I wasn't dead. I looked at my body, it was engulfed in flames but the fire only licked at my skin. I held my arms out slightly at my sides.

The fire climbed up my body to my chest.

And then suddenly, at my command, the fire climbed back down to my hands and then sucked inside my fingertips and disappeared. My dad then pulled out a gun.

He aimed it at me and shot. The bullet only tickled I bent over and picked it up. The bullet was flattened. I stared at it wide eyed. "Please," My father said.

"Perseus take a seat?" He asked as a chair was brought up to me. I sat and he grinned at me. Next, the kid who looked like the olive toned man was let out of his restraints.

He had dark brown eyes filled with fear.

The scientists turned off a few of the lights in the room so there were some shadows. They pushed the boy into the shadows and immediately he disappeared and reappeared in a different shadow.

He jumped out of it.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Nico watch your mouth." The man who looked like him said. "Yes father." The Nico kid answered. "Now take a seat." He said to his son. Nico sat down next to me.

Next was a girl whose name was Thalia. They shocked her with thousands of bolts of electricity and she just controlled it. Its pretty cool. Next was Luke, he can slow time.

After him came Grover, the crimpled one.

He made plants grow.

After him was Leo the Hispanic elf who used just a toilet paper roll and some wires and he created a miniature airplane.

"So you're a sidekick." My uncle Zeus said. Leo nodded. "Cool." He grinned. Next they released Jason, Thalia's brother. He could fly. "So," My father began.

"You were all picked because for one you already had the vial in you, and for second, Thalia, Nico, Perseus, Jason, you four are very powerful. You may not feel like it, but you are." My father said.

"So we picked all of you to expieriment to create super humans. Now, you will spend 8 months doing the training to become your full selves." Zeus said.

"Yes, and when we are done with that you may choose your hero name and vuala you are superheroes, protecting Earth and all that good stuff." Hades finished.

We nodded listening.

"Ok so everyone but Perseus, go with Ms. Calypso to begin your preperations." Zeus said. They did as asked and left me alone with my father and uncles.

"What about me?" I asked them.

"Perseus, you are more powerful than the others, we are entrusting you with being the team leader." My father said. "Do us proud." Hades said. I nodded. "And dad?" I asked, he looked to me.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's just Percy." I told him.

He nodded and I was led away by some body guards.

**_Okay! So did everyone enjoy it? I know I enjoyed writing it. So leave your comment Read and Review please! Or R&R as you call it now. Lol. I hope to get comments so I will know to continue!_**


	3. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**_Part three here we go! Thanks for Following my story it means a lot! Tell me in comments if you want to add anything in._**

**_Chapter Three- I'll Make A Man Out Of You(If you hadn't noticed I am naming the chapters after songs.)_**

**_Percy POV_**

**_-8 Months later-_**

* * *

I walked through the halls of the base.

Everyone nodded at me as I passed.

I had gained my credit.

I had been here for 8 months now, but I haven't seen any of the others, they keep me separated from them, since my training is more important.

All I know right now is that I'm going to the conference room where I will begin talking with the other 5, speaking of which, Luke, I had learned a few weeks ago went to the dark side.

He is now a super villain.

I was wearing a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans with black converse. I walked into the conference room and everyone stood for me. I walked over to a corner and stood looking at the others.

They were wearing similar formal clothes like mine. "Well, now that Percy is here we can begin." Zeus said. My father nodded as everyone took their seats.

I kept standing in the corner though.

"So the big thing right now is getting you guys your secret identities. So, that will be your original names. You fit in best when you act like the rest." Zeus said.

Nobody laughed at the ryhming.

"Alright now, we must give you a more suited identity." Hades began. The three men looked to a woman with carmel hair I recognized to be Calypso.

The smiled to them and began.

"So, I have structured all of your identities. Percy," She began with me, giving me a flirtatious smile. "You will be a photographer for the New York Times. You will live in New York City in a small apartment near the Daily Bugle." She continued.

"You are 24 years old and from Manhattan." She finished. I nodded to her. "Now," She said. "You must pick out your hero name." She said. "Shock Wave." I said keeping a straight face.

She nodded and wrote it down.

The others were briefed on what they would be identified by. Apparently, since Nico is younger than me by a year, he is going to be my brother. And we have to live together.

His hero name is Stygian.

It means Black Knight. Next was Thalia.

Her hero name is Electra.

After her was Grover.

His Hero name is Panic.

After him came Jason.

His hero name is Thunder.

And finally it was Leo's turn with his sidekick name.

Tool Boy.

I didn't get it either.

He said that he liked it so whatever. "Alright." My father said. "We will be shipping all of you out once you have your costumes picked out." Zeus finished.

"Just pick colors and designs and there you go. Then we will send you out with some supplies." Hades finished. We nodded and got to work with picking.

My outfit, is going to be a silver full body armorish outfit. From my waist down it was all black.

It outlined my muscles on my stomach and my pecks. It was sort of like a unitard but more manly.

For the undercloth it was a scaley blue. The collar formed up to my neck. The mask I wore was sort of like Spider-manish. Well sort of that, the same color that I picked.

Throughout my outfit one streak of blue came down from my shoulder and wrapped around to my waist splitting off into 3 different lines to wrap around my stomach and then it came around again and to the sides of my legs down to my feet.

Which, my feet, has silver boots but they were connected to the outfit.

Nico got a full body black outfit with a black wrap around mask for only the eyes.

Jason got a golden boy full body outfit with a red belt and a red cape.

He had a red mask like Nico's.

Thalia got an electric blue full body outfit outline with black on the sides of the stomach and the boots like mine.

She had an electric blue mask also like Nico and Jason.

Leo got a full body red outfit, with a black belt.

He had a mask that went over the head and covered everything except below his nose. And finally Grover got a green and black outfit. Same mask as Leo only green and black.

When we finished giving ideas they made our suits and gave them to us. "Put them on under your clothes everyday no matter what, unless, er, there is an issue involving a boy or girl…" Zeus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yea, Dad we get the point." Thalia answered.

I smirked.

I undressed down to my boxers and then pulled on the outfit. The others did the same. Thalia went down to underwear and bra and got dressed.

It didn't really matter to see her in that because we were like family now. "Ok." My father said. "Grab your suit cases and go out to flight deck to get into your plane." Hades finished.

We nodded.

I got into my clothes over my outfit. Then pulled on my coat and slid my mask into the pocket. I got my photographers camera and my three bags. It had a back up outfit for my hero outfit.

I sighed and got into the jet. It took us all out to New York City. When we got there, I hopped off first. It was midnight so the lights were lit up everywhere.

I sighed a breath and could see my frigid breath in the cold air.

I then got into a cab said my farewells to everyone but Nico and then rode out to the City to our apartment.

**_So you getting' excited? I know I am._**

**_Oh and guess what! Percy/Shock Wave is about to meet that certain writer on the first day of his job!_**

**_Hope your enjoying this! R&R_**


	4. Young and Beautiful

**_Ready? Here we go into the story! Please I would appreciate some reviewing. Percabeth is about to begin! Get ready! Got your popcorn? Check. Pajamas? Check. Drink? Double check! And on with the story!_**

**_Chapter Four- Young And Beautiful_**

**_Percy POV_**

**_-Next Morning-_**

* * *

I woke up in bed.

The sunlight streaming onto my face.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I got up and took a shower. Today was the first day of work for me. When I finished the shower, I suited up in my outfit then put on my regular clothes shoving the mask into my pocket.

I pulled on a dark brown jacket lined with light brown. I stared at myself in the mirror then took a deep breath. I ruffled my messy black hair. I grabbed my camera and cell, along with my wallet.

I walked out of the small apartment, down the stairs, and then out to the streets. I grabbed a cab and had them drive me to the New York Times newspaper.

When I got there I paid the guy and walked up to the building. I walked inside along with some bustling crowd. I got in the elevator up to the top floor where my new boss is.

I got out and walked to his office.

I knocked and was instantly let in. "Come in!" He hollered out to me. I came in and he looked unimpressed. "Take a seat." He told me as he put a cigar in his mouth.

He was plump and he wore a deep purple suit. With black dress pants. And a cheetah print tie. I sat down in a chair. But son stood as a woman walked in.

Just in politeness.

"For God's sake son sit down." My new boss said. His name on his sign read Mr. D, I sighed and sat again.

The woman who came in had beautiful blond hair curled like a princess.

Her lips, unlike every girl here were empty of lipstick.

She had that California girl look. She was shorter than me by maybe 7 inches. Which would make her 5'5. She didn't wear any makeup which just made her even more beautiful.

She smiled at me kindly and sat in the other seat. "So. Miss Chase. What are you sitting around for show this newbie around so he can begin working!" He yelled to her.

She got up and nodded and led me out. When we were out of there I muttered, "Doesn't try to sugar coat his anger or hatred does he?" I asked earning me a laugh from the girl.

She had an amazing laugh.

"So," She began. "You from around here?" She asked. "Yea, I'm from Manhattan." I tell her. She nods. "I'm from San Franscisco." She said. I nodded. "Yea, I'm attending NYU so I decided to earn money by writing for the paper." She said.

"Wow, if you don't mind my asking. How old are you?" I asked her. "23 now." She said. "And you?" She asked me. "24." I said nonchalantly. She stopped walking, "Well that's the end of the tour. If you have any questions you can come to me about it. I'm third floor, first room on the right." She said.

And then she began to walk away. "Uh hey, wait!" I called after her jogging over to her as she stopped. "Yea?" She asked expectantly. "Um, I was wondering if we could maybe go get some coffee some time?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Maybe we can." She smirked at me as she walked away. "What's that supposed to mean?" I called after her. She turned around walking backwards as she said.

"It means maybe!" She called back before walking off. "Girls." I muttered to myself. I then made my way towards my new office that Annabeth showed me.

I walked in to the fresh room. I shut the door behind me and sat at my desk. I looked around the empty room. It felt so…. Empty. I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I pulled out my phone. On the caller I.D it said Stygian.

Nico.

I answered the phone and stood up opening the blinds to my window peering out. "Hello?" I asked. "Percy! Thank God you answered. There's an emergency!" He shouted into the phone.

"What?! What happened?!" I asked impatiently. "It's Luke. He's holding hostage a bunch of kids on a bus!" He yelled frantically.

"I can't get them out!" He continued. "Hang on! Where's the bus?" I asked him calmly.

"Down on 42nd street. Hurry! He's trying to throw them off the bridge!" He yelled then the line went dead. I looked around frantically. Then I opened my door and ran out of the room leaving my camera behind before shutting the door.

I ran through the halls and down the stairs quickly. When I finally got outside I ran for an alley way. I tore off my shirt and pants until I was in my hero outfit.

I discarded the clothes behind a dumpster which I marked with a fire signal.

I then ran around the corner and towards 42nd street.

I pulled on my mask quickly.

I pushed through the crowds going into my superhuman speed. I rounded the corner and onto 42nd. I immediately saw the bus. It was dangling over a ledge on the bridge.

I ran over quickly. Luke was using his time slowing ability to make it fall off slowly. "Luke!" I yelled. "It's Back Biter now Perseus." He said to me angrily.

"Fine, then call me Shockwave!" I yelled to him.

"Now, that we have finished introductions. Let them go!" I yelled to him as I got closer. "Really, you think I would listen to someone like you." He asked me.

What a jerk off.

"Fine if that's how it will be." I said before running straight over to him.

**_Hah, Left you at a cliff hanger._**

**_R&R for more chapters!_**

**_I need at least 7 reviews and I'll know to continue._**

**_If not then I will put this on hiatus until I get them :/ Sorry but I need to know if anyone cares to read before I waste my time. R&R Please!_**


	5. UltraViolet

**_Alright. So, here's the deal. My sister is Airforce and she came home to visit us for 3 weeks. 3 weeks ago. :( Today she is going back to her base. So, I will try my best to keep things up and happy in the story. There's a chance that I might not update anymore after this chapter today so don't keep hopes high. I'll get back to you tomorrow, or if you're lucky tonight!_**

**_Chapter Five- UltraViolet_**

**_Percy POV_**

* * *

I never made it two feet.

Luke froze me in place. I moved so slow it would have taken me a year just to pick up my phone. I glared at Luke while he just watched the kids start to fall.

I looked over and saw Nico using his powers to teleport behind Luke. He did it! Nico pounced on Luke and I was unfrozen. Unfortunately so was the huge bus of 20 or so kids.

"NO!" I yelled.

I ran to the edge of the bridge without hesitation I jumped over. I planted my hands to my sides and zoomed down faster than the bus. I stopped just before I hit the water to my amazement.

I flew straight up and caught the bus in mid-air. It took a few moments until I could push it up with my strength, and newfound flying ability. I brought it straight up and put it down gently.

I ripped the door off its hinges and the kids piled out.

They cheered for me.

They all screamed my hero name, Shockwave.

"Just doing my job." I told the people before walking over to Nico who looked like he might pass out. "What happened? Wheres Lu- I mean BackBiter?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Nico began as he stood up. "He hit me on the head with something hard and then suddenly he was gone." He finished. I nodded.

"Since when could you fly?!" Nico started. "I have no idea. I just flew, it felt right." I told him looking out over the crowd of people. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I told him and bragged him by one of the straps on his outfit and then shot into the sky.

I flew us straight to the apartment were staying in. I sighed and sat down once we got in, also after I put on normal clothes over my outfit. Nico did the same.

"So…. Are you going to tell me about this mysterious girl or do I have to choke it out of you?" He asked me. I shook my head rolling my eyes then began, "Well, her names Annabeth. She works at the newspaper place like I do. And man, I got three words for you. She. Is. Hot." I told him.

He grinned.

"Does she maybe have a lady friend? You know, for you greatest and most trusting friend?" I shrugged "I don't know, but she did say that we could maybe go and grab some coffee sometime." I said right before my phone buzzed.

I sighed and pulled it out.

It read 'Caller Unknown'.

"Hmm. That's strange." I whispered to myself. I opened the phone and said, "Hello?" Then I heard the voice of Calypso from the base. "Percy Jackson code-name Shockwave go to the Central park. We have some sources saying a person might be in trouble." She then hung up.

I sighed and took my shirt and pants back off into my hero outfit. "I'll be back soon." I told Nico. I then walked outside and flew straight to Central park.

I landed on the roof of a nearby building. I squatted down and watched everything from the shadows. I then saw a woman with blond curled hair walking through Central park.

Something about her made me want to follow.

But before I could, I saw 4 thugs who looked drunk following her. But she didn't seem to notice. I jumped from the building and floated down to an overhang as she walked by the alleyway I was in.

Before she could go any farther the four men had her pinned in the alleyway. "Please don't kill me. I'll give you money!" She cried in fear. That voice I seemed to recognize it.

"Shut up! We don't want your money. We want something a little more permanent." The first thug said. He then started to reach inside the girls pants while the girl struggled.

That was enough for me.

I dropped from the overhang and stood there watching as the four guys spun around.

The girl looked up and I realized it was Annabeth.

With her beanie and jacket on I hardly recognized her. "Let her go." I said using my deeper voice to hide my identity. "Or what? You're going to hurt us?" One asked and they bursted out into drunk laughing.

"If I have to." Was all I said before walking toward the first guy. He pulled a gun on me and aimed at my forehead. It was point blank. The guy couldn't miss.

"Do it." I said to him.

"I dare you." With my last word he pulled the trigger and Annabeth screamed. I just flicked the flattened bullet off my head. The man with the gun shot me in the chest 5 times.

Nothing hurt me.

"Now it's my turn." With that I grabbed his gun and threw it behind me. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him into the air at supersonic speed.

I knocked out the other guys and grabbed the first one before he could die by hitting the ground. He too was out unconscious. Then I tossed them out of the alleyway and turned toward Annabeth.

"You should probably leave." I told her. "No wait. Tell me you name." She asked walking closer to me. "Shockwave. Yours?" I asked even though I knew it. "Annabeth Chase." She said getting closer.

"Alright then Annabeth, stay out of trouble." I said before shooting into the sky.

I flew straight back to the apartment and fell asleep on my bed in my hero outfit.

**_It's not as long as I wanted it to be but it's something._**

**_Ok this time let's try for 17 reviews!_**

**_If not 17 at least get 14 reviews!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Daughter of Athena out!_**


	6. Radioactive

**_Welcome back! I'm still waiting for 17 or 15 reviews. My sister left about an hour ago by time you read this. One of my reviewers(Not naming fingers and pointing names(Little inside humor) lol) Said I should make Percy's love life difficult or interesting. I want to know what you guys think. Any ideas you can think of for him? I hope you take the time to read this. Unlike me where I skim peoples AN's xD lol. I'm a terrible person xD lawl. Anyways, onto the story! _ oh yea._**

**_Chapter Six- RadioActive(Imagine Dragons. Holy Crap Alexandra Daddario(Anabeth Chase in PJO movies) starred in that music video. I was like WTH?! Then I was like YOU SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE! Play like a girl beat the boys xD I hope I didn't just lose all my guy followers. :P Okay sorry for wasting time.)_**

**_Percy POV_**

**_-Next Morning-_**

* * *

"PERCY GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I heard someone yell into my ear.

I fell off the couch instantly.

"WHA-!?" I asked before getting a face full of floor. Heh. Try saying that 10 times fast. Face Full of Floor, Face Full of Flo- FOCUS! Sorry. ADHD and all.

Anyways.

I got up and turned to see Nico laughing his ass off on the couch at me. I glared at him and threw a pillow at him straight to the face. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Please Nico it was just a pillow. Little wuss." I muttered the last part. I walked into the bathroom and striped my outfit and showered. When I got out I put my outfit back on, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, put on a white t-shirt and black jacket, grabbed my phone and wallet, grabbed my camera, and finally ate breakfast.

I said my farewells to Nico who was still laughing at me from falling off the couch, and then walked out of the apartment. As I spun around looking down as I slid the keys into my pocket I ran straight into someone.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I said as the person dropped their papers. I bent down to grab them and ended up bumping into the persons head as they did the same thing.

"Ouch." A female's voice said.

"Sorry. Again." I said as I looked up to meet grey eyes.

"Annabeth." I said, meeting the face of the girl herself.

"Percy." She said in surprise.

"Sorry about that." I said bending over and grabbing her stuff. "No it was my fault for not paying attention." She said. I handed Annabeth her papers. "Got something on your mind?" I asked her while she sorted through her papers.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said. "And hey, you never told me you lived here." She continued. "Oh, yea. I just moved in actually, with my younger brother Nico." I told her.

She nodded.

"What number?" I asked her.

She nodded back towards the way she must've come from. Her room number was 409. Mine was 399. "And to think we didn't run into each other sooner." She laughed.

I nodded awkwardly.

"So do you think we can walk to the coffee shop and to work without, you know, killing me?" She asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "As long as you pay attention to your surroundings." I smirked to her.

She copied my eye roll and we walked through the halls until we got outside. I swerved as some people almost ran into me. I got next to Annabeth again and I followed her towards whatever coffee shop we were going to.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out. The caller I.D. said _Electra_. Thalia Grace. "Hang on." I told Annabeth. She seemed a bit disappointed but I opened my phone and asked, "Hello?" Thalia answered.

"Hey Kelp face, I need you over here on Fifth. We got a robbery." She said. "Ok one, hi Percy what's up? How are you doing? Oh, I'm doing great Thals thanks for asking." I began.

I could just feel her rolling her eyes. "Second, why can't you take care of it?" I asked. "I dunno, I don't feel like it?" She answered. I sighed. "Thalia, only call if you really can't handle it alright?" I asked.

I heard her sigh and say, "Fine" Then the call disconnected. I shoved the phone into my pocket. I looked at Annabeth who was staring at me bewildered. "Sorry," I began.

"It was my friend Thalia. She had an 'Emergency'" I used finger quotes around Emergency. Annabeth nodded though I could have sworn I saw a hint of jealousy flash across her face, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

She turned and I followed her.

We stopped in front of a starbucks coffee place. I opened the door for her and we walked in. We got in line and soon enough Annabeth had a latte and I had a regular coffee.

I ended up paying for both of us, much to Annabeth's displeasure. "Fine." She huffed as she finally gave into my begging for me to pay. The cashier just smiled at our little argument.

"You two are a cute couple." Was all she said.

"Were not a couple." We said exactly at the same time which made both of us blush. The old cashier just smiled and shook her head as she gave me my change and we left. We then walked towards our work building.

I snapped a few pictures of things for the newspaper. Annabeth wrote some notes down in a small book she, I guess, used for her writing. "So," I said awkwardly.

"What about that date?" I asked her. She just simply smirked. "Like I said earlier. Maybe. You first have to show me you're not some obsessive crazy person who will lock me in his basement." She said.

"Ok there's a slight problem to your calculation. I don't have a basement." I pointed out. She laughed. "Of course." She said. Then we walked up to our building, walked inside and onto the empty elevator.

I stopped at my floor and said goodbyes to her.

And then she carried on to her floor. I walked into my office and began developing my pictures. I laid my pictures out to dry on my desk while I finished up my coffee.

I looked in a drawer and was surprised to see a touch screen ipod. I turned it on and was surprised to see that it was brand new. Probably a gift for agreeing to work here.

I plugged it in and checked out the music that was on it. I played the music on my computer, it blared through the sound proof room. Of course it would be this song.

RadioActive.

By Imagine Dragons, their newest song, I heard about it but I never actually listened to it.

_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust_

It began the song with deep thumps for the bass drum.

_I wipe my brow_

_And I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in_

_The Chemicals_

The song silenced as there was a moment where he breathed in deeply and then back out.

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_Checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it,_

_The Apocalypse._

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_'Nough to make my systems blow_

_Whoa, whoa whoa_

_I'm, Radioactive_

_Radioactive!_

I shut the music off immediately.

I put the ipod in my pocket and sighed. I sat in my desk chair and stared across the empty room once again. I looked at my hone which read another emergency.

It said that there was a huge bank robbery with hostages held at bomb and gun point. It read that they needed me down there now. I got out of my seat and left running through the halls again.

I truly am but one thing.

Radioactive.

* * *

**_So, I just had to add in that little song exerpt! It played so well with how Percy is. Radioactive. It's my favorite song right now. I got it on loop at the moment xD Hope you guys enjoyed my latest update cmon! If we all chip in! We can make it to 17 reviews! It's not as much as asking 100. Though if you could do that, holy crap I'd have a stroke xD. See you guys, er, write you guys later! Welcome to the new age._**


End file.
